1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses, methods of controlling a printing apparatus, and storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are techniques for adjusting each sheet processing position of a printing apparatus configured to cause sheet processing devices to execute multiple types of sheet processing.
For example, test printing for saddle stitch bookbinding is performed using an adjustment sheet (test chart) with scales for the folding in the middle and the trimming in sheet processing such as folding, saddle stitching, and trimming.
Then, the user checks the scale to measure the amounts of displacement between reference lines for the folding and the trimming and the result of the actual test printing, and then inputs the amounts of displacement so that the sheet processing positions can be adjusted with ease (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-012364).
However, according to the foregoing conventional technique, an image for the adjustment is a fixed image stored in advance in the printing apparatus. Thus, in a case where a sheet processing device having a new sheet output processing function (e.g., creasing) is connected, since there is no corresponding adjustment image, a test chart cannot be printed, and an image for the adjustment cannot be printed.
Furthermore, since the scale with the reference lines drawn from different reference positions for the respective types of sheet processing (folding in the middle, trimming) is used, the printing apparatus cannot handle a case where multiple sheet processing positions are to be set at the same reference position, e.g., folding in the middle and creasing.